The development and use of intraocular lenses (“IOL”) for refractive cataract surgery has changed the life of cataract patients and has become more popular since the first implantation of such lenses in 1949. Among many of the physical parameters that determine the characteristics and quality of an intraocular lens, focal length (or dioptric power), modular-transfer function (“MTF”), astigmatism, thickness, and refractive index play important roles. MTF, astigmatism, and dioptric power can be measured using commercially available IOL-characterization equipment. However, in spite of their significance in the characterization of intraocular lenses, thickness and refractive index of an intraocular lens have not been precisely measured by users. It has been found that the thickness of an intraocular lens cannot be accurately measured by simple mechanical devices, such as calipers or micrometers, since these mechanical devices can affect the optical quality of the intraocular lens since such a method requires that the intraocular lens be brought into direct physical contact by these mechanical devices during measurement. In addition, the curvature of the intraocular lens itself can raise difficulties for obtaining precise thickness measurements. As such, there is a need for determining the precise thickness and refractive index of an intraocular lens that does not require direct contact with the intraocular lens.